Headphones serve as an output device for audio apparatus for converting an electric signal to sound for output, and includes, at least, a pair of right and left headphone units which are held so as to face the corresponding ears of a wearer in use, and an elastic band providing the coupling between the headphone units and pressing the headphone units against the wearer's ears.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,037, for example, describes a headphone having a free-adjustment function enabling one to freely adjust the headphone units relative to the headband. This headphone includes a substantially U-shaped headband and a suspender provided at the intermediate portion of the headband so as to be extended over respective ends of the headband. When the listener wears the headphone on the head, the suspender is not only deformed in accordance with the shape of the listener's head but also is withdrawn from the headphone body so that the headphone unit can be placed at the position in which the headphone units contact with the auricles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,896 is directed to a headphone structure and storage thereof. The headphone structure concept provided includes headphones with rotatable earphones to provide a slimmer profile for storage. Each of the earphones is rotatable between a use position, in which the earphone is sufficiently positioned for listening use by a person wearing the headband, and a stored position. The headphone may have a first width or dimension when the earphone is in the use position and a second lesser width or dimension when the earphone is in the stored position. U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,896 B2 is incorporated herein by reference for at least the purpose of giving context to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,681 discloses securing an earring to a users ear by means of a magnet; thus, avoiding having to pierce the user's ear. The earring comprises a hinging mechanism wherein one of the ends of the hinge is provided with a magnetic means to confront the ear lobe of a wearer, and the other end is provided with decorative means exteriorly visible when in use. The earring is attached through some additional object (e.g., the earlobe) for long periods of time.
The headphone device using an elastic band (particularly, the aforementioned under-band or neckband style) may slip off the ears in use when the pressing force of the elastic band is decreased. Hence, it is necessary to additionally provide elements to prevent the headphone device from falling off the ears. As a result, manufacturing cost is high.
On the market place there are headphones with short range wireless communication, such as Bluetooth®, but these are generally in-ear headphones. There are some flat speaker headphones available, but they have not become popular due to stability issues, poor audio quality, aesthetics, and susceptibility to moisture and water damage.
Accordingly, there is a need for headphone devices that would satisfy ever growing demands of the users.